A Weak And Powerful Ending
by Sellie Salvatore
Summary: Gisselle has been many things in her life and weak and powerful are two of the main aspect of her life her friendship and bond with Damon gives her strength (Power) and her love for Elijah leaves her feeling confused (Weak) in the end will she choose to be one or will she choose to be both? This summary's not that good but I promise it's just a filler. Damon/OC/Elijah


**_A/N: _**_I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but if I did Damon and Stefan wouldn't be treated like Fashion Trends and Caroline or Rebekah would have ripped Elena's throat out by now. This is just a rough draft of what I'm working on so far so please don't attack me about the grammar or the style in which it's written in. I'm just brainstorming just seen what I should keep and what I should take out and please be mindful that this is just dialogue between the characters and when I Officially start the story I will add more details._

_(The Salvatore Boarding House Is where The Conversation Is Being Taken Place)_

**Damon:** OK let's not make this a big deal.

**Bonnie:** But it is a "**BIG DEAL**".

**Stefan:** She's right Damon this is a big deal.

**Elena:** A really big one.

**Caroline:** Like a "**MEGA HUGE**" deal.

**Damon:** Nice choice of words "**Blondie**".

**Caroline:** Bite me "**Assface**".

**Damon:** Now that can be arranged just name the time and the place Barbie.

**Gisselle:** Damon we still need to talk.

**Bonnie:** As do we.

**Gisselle:** I have nothing else left to say to you Bonnie or to any of you.

**Gisselle:** Sorry Care Bear only by default.

**Caroline:** I know, I know.

**Elena:** Well we have tons to say to you.

**Gisselle:** I bet you do Elena, I bet you do.

**Elena:** Do you have any idea what you've done all the damage that's been done all because of you and your dangerous love and obsessive need for Elijah?

**Damon:** That's enough knock it off Elena you're starting to cross the line.

**Gisselle:** No Damon it's **OK** I can handle her but thanks anyway.

**Elena:** Damon, I can't believe you're siding with her after everything that she's done to you to all of us.

**Damon:** Um she has a name and "Gisselle" hasn't done anything to me or to any of you at least anything that's bad.

**Bonnie:** I wouldn't be so sure about that Damon.

**Gisselle:** Gee thanks "**Sis**" it's so nice to see and know that you always have my back.

**Damon:** Let's get the hell outta here.

**Gisselle:** My place or ours?

**Elena:** Ours? You guys have a place together?

**Damon:** Yuuup do you wanna drive or fly?

**Gisselle:** Fly please.

**Damon:** Alright then our place it is let's go pack then.

**Stefan:** Will you guys at least try to keep in contact and let us know how you're doing?

**Damon:** Sure whatever Stefan.

**Gisselle:** We'll be sure to try to keep in touch with you Stefan and with anybody else that's meant to know where we are and how we're doing.

**Bonnie:** You know you can't run from this.

**Gisselle:** What are you talking about I'm not running from anything or anyone, I'm just getting really annoyed with all of this and with all of you.

**Caroline:** Default again right?

**Gisselle:** Always, I could never get annoyed with you Caroline and I will definitely call and keep in touch with you too.

**Elena:** So this is how you're gonna fix things by trying to turn Damon against us and having him constantly clean up your mess?

**Damon:** Elena **DON'T** fucking go there.

**Gisselle:** Damon no it's fine like I said before I can handle her, you know something Elena you're the last person that should be accusing anyone of using people when you're constantly playing Stefan and Damon off of each other you use Bonnie as your own personal spell book with no regards to her feelings and no remorse for all that she's lost I mean it doesn't help that she kind of lets you. But Caroline, her feelings only matter to you when you want something from her and all the while you bray and beat on her when she doesn't fall in line or when she doesn't match up to your standards and let's not forget about Elijah the man that I love the man who feels that leaving me is the best thing for me the man who broke my heart into a million pieces, the same pieces that Damon helped me put back together I mean come on Elena you know how things are between us and Damon kindly asked you not to tell Elijah where I was and what do you do you tell him. You tell him that I was here and this is how you show your loyalty to Damon to the man who has risked everything and I do mean **EVERYTHING** just to save your you he's risked his life, his relationship with his brother just to save your life I mean how many times has Damon saved your life? Have you lost count because I know I have. I promised him that I wouldn't kill you after everything that I've lost because of you I promised him that I wouldn't harm you but if you continue to push me and get in my face I will have no problem going back on my promise to him. Because make no mistake Elena if it weren't for Damon I would have **KILLED** you A LONG time ago.

**A/N**: _Well that's all I have in the rough draft for now but I'm working on it, so please be sure to let me know what you think and how you feel. And also_ (**_Care Bear_**) _is Gisselle's nickname for Caroline. And if you guys didn't figure it out by now Gisselle and Bonnie are sister with Gisselle being older than Bonnie by 4 years._


End file.
